The Life and Death of Unfortunate Souls
by Lady Awesomepants
Summary: Dark little thing. Zim has finally lost it. The Irkens have taken over. The Tallests have murdered someone he cares for. R&R. One-shot.


**THE LIFE AND DEATH OF UNFORTUNATE SOULS **

**Author's Note: Right-o, I love this song, so I'm just trying to write a story fitting around it. Hokay? Hokay. The actual story won't fit with the lyrics to the song until the end-ish area. **

**Disclaimer: As I've said numerous times, I do not own Invader Zim. That sucks, but that's life for yah. Unfortunately, I do not own Australian country singer Kasey Chambers, who most of you poor "Duh, I'm gonna go listen to Marilyn Manson and comtemplate death," people haven't hear of, which is also rather unfortunate. Therefore, I do not, DO NOT, own "Ignorance," the song intertwined with the words. **

**Rating: PG-13 for pure darkness. No language, no sex, no nudity, nothing...just pure darkness and insanity. **

**THE LIFE AND DEATH OF UNFORTUNATE SOULS **

_I don't wanna read the paper, _

_I don't like bad news. _

_Last night a man got shot _

_outside the House of Blues._

Filthy creatures.

I can see them now.

See them run! See them scream!

See them crawl before ZIM!

They grab their material possesions, things they feel mean more than their lives, their televisions and Gameslaves and food and money. They leave their babies in the cradle as they run, screaming.

The screaming...

It...it...

It burns...

My god, it BURNS! It stings and burns and aches and...glorious, glorious pain! I want more!

Scream, scum! Scream as I trample you all! Your world burns now, a rock of fire, taken over by my people.

And you scramble and scream before me.

...Am I even alive?

Is this even me anymore?

And if not, who the hell is this doppleangler masquerading as me, laughing maniacally like me, piloting these controls, killing these...things...

Stop staring at me like that.

Blank eyes, full of surprise. Neck bent at an angle so that you stare up at me eternally. Glasses askew, body broken, clothes shredded.

Oh, my darling...I did love you, I did...

Watch them run, my love! Look at them run!

They scream for us, darling! They scream for you and me!

Look, my love.

Look at what you've gone and made me do.

_I'd like to ignore it. _

_I'd like to just pretend _

_that the reason for it _

_is something I can comprehend._

"Oh, treachery! Seek it out!"

Do remember that, love? We did Hamlet, my darling! We did Hamlet in your pathetic education system and I was Laerates and you were Hamlet. And everyone died in that silly piece of literature. Just like they do now! They die, burn, scream...

Do you remember?

Darling?

Can you hear me where you are now?

Do you curse me with your soul?

Please don't, my dear.

I did love you. I loved you very much.

But, you silly thing, I couldn't do that. It is unheard of. It is folly! It is...it is...

What's that, my love?

What do you say?

...You say it is madness?

...Perhaps...

Perhaps you are right, my love.

_I don't listen to the radio, _

_last time it made me cry. _

_Two boys went crazy. _

_fifteen kids died. _

_And I don't know their families. _

_I don't ask 'em how they're goin'. _

_They're on the other side of the world, _

_but it's way too close to home._

Ah, but darling, LOOK!

Cast your eyes out! Look what we have done!

Together...

You were with me, my love. Even when the Tallests took you away, as a prisoner, you were with me.

I know they hurt you, my love. I do.

And they paid for what they did.

They paid dearly.

Do you want to know how I did it, darling? How I avenged your foul, unnatural, senseless murder?

I burned them, my sweet.

Burned them alive.

I don't suppose you know how it feels to be burned. Nor do I. But I do hear it is the most painful way to die.

What's that you say, love?

You say your end was worse?

Oh, darling, I know, I know. I know they hurt you. I am sorry I couldn't get to you in time to save you. I really wish I had.

But, sweet human, would you stay by my side through my madness?

_I got somethin' to say, _

_and I thought it might be worth a mention. _

_If you're not pissed off at the world, _

_then you're just not payin' attention. _

_And you can turn off the tv _

_and go about your day. _

_But just cause you don't see it, _

_it don't mean it's gone away..._

Would you leave me?

Or would you stay?

Darling?

Can you hear me?

Oh, let's not speak of such heavy things. Just look at the beautiful destruction, my sweet! The things we have accomplished!

You think I'm insane, don't you?

But why, my love?

There is no reason for you to think this way.

Was there purpose for you to chase me all those years? You knew you'd end up falling in love with me in the end, didn't you? You just denied it.

Didn't you?

Didn't you?

Don't say that...

You don't mean that...

Come, my love, you could never hate me.

Look what I've done for us! What I have done for you! I did all of this for YOU because you were the one I cared about more than anyone in the world.

And you lie there and stare up at me with those dead eyes and say that you hate me?

I know, darling. I know you're sorry.

Zim is here, my love. Zim knows how it feels...

_We don't talk to our neighbors, _

_They've got funny colored skin. _

_We see 'em out on the sidewalk, _

_but we don't invite 'em in. _

_We only eat when we're hungry, _

_then we throw the rest away. _

_While babies in Cambodia _

_are starving everyday._

This is strange, my dear.

Now, listen to me now. Maybe there is method to my madness.

No, really, listen. I think I have a theory here.

LISTEN.

Stop staring at me with those haunting dead eyes for five seconds while I tell you my revelation.

Do I have to move your head for you?

Fine.

There. Better?

Good, good.

Ah, yes, my theory, thank you, my love.

Do you know what I see here, darling? As we lurch forward in this ridiculous Invader's ship, do you know what I see?

_We risk our lives,_

_We hit our wives,_

_We act like everything is funny._

_We hide our pain_

_while we go insane._

_We sell our souls for money._

_We curse our moms,_

_We build our bombs,_

_We make our children cry._

_We watch the band_

_while Vietnam_

_just watched their children die..._

I see...

I see the exact same thing I have see every single day that I have been on this stupid planet, as I watch the news or read the paper.

I see people killing other people.

Of course, now, it's a bigger ordeal...alien invasion and all that...

But, what about one country invading the other? It is the exact same thing.

No, really, my love, think about it.

And now, just because we intend to take over your planet as oppose to one country, it's suddenly an enormous ordeal and I can't escape it...

Look, my love!

They take pictures of us!

They actually stop as we run them down to take a photograph!

Your people deserve to die, my love.

They are filthy, uncaring, unloving, worthless, horrible, contagious, disgusting, unreliable dirt worms.

But not you, my love.

You are different, so different...

You are mine.

You are mine and so you are special.

_I got something to say, _

_and I thought it might be worth a mention. _

_If you're not pissed off at the world, _

_then you're just not paying attention. _

_And you can turn off the tv _

_and go about your day. _

_But just cause you don't see it, _

_it don't mean it's gone away..._

Oh, my love.

Look at what we have here!

Everything I wanted!

All for you!

Oh, my love...

Look at what you've made me do...

---

**End**

**---**

**_Wow. I liked that a lot. The choppy things were a lot of fun. This was actually very sad and almost scary. Yeah, I liked writing that. R&R._**


End file.
